Turniej Trójmagiczny
by Verna Dealving
Summary: Alternatywa czwartego tomu. Harry przez przypadek spotyka w łazience Jęczącej Marty pewną Ślizgonkę. Jak potoczą się jego losy po tym spotkaniu? Sami się przekonajcie. (Byłabym naprawdę wdzięczna za konstruktywne komentarze.)
1. Chapter 1

ROZDZIAŁ 1

Harry miał już dość nienawistnych spojrzeń, które posyłali mu Ron, Dean i Seamus odkąd tylko Czara Ognia wyrzuciła jego nazwisko. Jeśli miałby być szczery to prawie wszyscy uczniowie patrzyli na niego nieprzychylnym wzrokiem. Jednym z niewielu, którzy tego nie robili był Neville, ale to i tak nie miało najmniejszego znaczenia zważywszy na to, że i tak z nim nie rozmawiał, bo obawiał się tego, co mogli zrobić mu pozostali współlokatorzy za zadawanie się ze ,,zdrajcą''. Oczywiście była również Hermiona, ale i ona próbując pogodzić czas między nim i Ronem coraz bardziej się od niego odsuwała. On nie mając nic lepszego do roboty zaczął się więcej uczyć. W końcu powinien jak najlepiej przygotować się do pierwszego zadania, by mieć, choć minimalną szansą na jego przeżycie. Przez to, że spędzał większość czasu nad książkami, jego oceny zaczęły się poprawiać, oczywiście nie licząc tych przeklętych eliksirów, a nauczyciele zaczęli go za to chwalić. Hermiona widząc to, zaczynała być trochę zazdrosna, że jej przyjaciel zaczyna mieć równie dobre oceny jak ona, choć nie chciała tego przyznać nawet przed samą sobą, ale on zaczynał to pomału zauważać. Któregoś dnia doszło między nimi o to do dość poważnej kłótni i dziewczyna przestała się do niego odzywać. Teraz został zupełnie sam, ale miał nadzieję, że kiedyś będzie tak jak dawniej.

Po kolejnej awanturze z Ronem schował się w łazience Jęczącej Marty. Jakoś nie miał ochoty siedzieć w tamtym momencie znów w bibliotece nad książkami i uczyć się albo przygotowywać się do pierwszego zadania Turnieju Trójmagicznego. Prawdę powiedziawszy to nie miał w ogóle na nic ochoty, nawet na latanie, które tak kochał, a co dopiero mówić o nauce. Znalawszy się już w łazience, usiadł na parapecie i nieobecnym wzrokiem spoglądał przez okno na znajdujące się tam boisko do quidditcha. Żałował, że w tym roku rozgrywki między domowe zostały odwołane, ale nie mógł nic na to poradzić. Gdyby Ron nie był na niego wściekły za coś, czego nie zrobił, to mógłby razem z nim i kilkoma innymi osobami zagrać. Oczywiście McGonagall musiałaby wyrazić na to zgodę, ale jednak istniałaby wtedy na to szansa, a tak to nie pozostaje mu nic innego jak przygotowywania do zadania.

Kiedy westchnął i zamierzał pogrążyć się we wspomnieniach, drzwi do łazienki otworzyły się i do środka weszła niewysoka dziewczyna o długich, czarnych włosach, które lekkimi falami opadały jej na ramionach, a równie czarne oczy miały wraz głębokiego zamyślenie. Ubrana była w szkolny mundurek z zielono–srebrnym krawatem i herbem Slytherinu na piersi. W momencie, gdy jej wzrok padł na niego, wyraźnie oprzytomniała. Unosząc brwi w geście zdziwienia, zapytała:

– Potter? A co ty robisz w łazience dla dziewczyn?

– I tak nikt tutaj nie przychodzi, więc to idealne miejsce by się schować przed światem, Lestrange – burknął. Nawet nie wiedział, dlaczego w ogóle odpowiedział. Może, dlatego, że Lestrange była jedną z nielicznych osób, które nie posyłały mu nienawistnych spojrzeń, ani nie nazywały go zdrajcą. Tak naprawdę to Lestrange była praktycznie jedyną osobą z domu węża, która od pierwszego roku nauki traktowała go neutralnie. – A ty? Co tu robisz? Bo chyba nie przyszłaś skorzystać z toalety, prawda? – zapytał, przyglądając się jej z lekką ciekawością.

– Miałam dość nieustannej paplaniny Draco o tych jego durnych plakietkach, które zrobił i chciałam pobyć przez chwilę sama, ale skoro byłeś tutaj pierwszy to ja sobie pójdę – stwierdziła, wzruszając przy tym ramionami i już miała się odwrócić i wyjść, kiedy Harry, marszcząc brwi w zastanowieniu, powstrzymał ją od tego, pytając z niewielką niepewnością w głosie:

– Plakietki? O jakich plakietkach ty mówisz?

– Hum? Jakich? No o tych z napisem ,,Potter cuchnie'' – odparła. – Nie widziałeś ich jeszcze? Już na śniadaniu kilku Ślizgonów je miało, a teraz już chyba połowa szkoły je nosi.

– Jeśli miałbym być szczery jakoś specjalnie się ostatnio nie przyglądam uczniom, więc nie, nie widziałem ich jeszcze. Malfoy naprawdę zrobił takie plakietki? Cholerny dupek. Jak zawsze musi mnie poniżać – warknął zły, uderzając pięścią w okienną ramę, a szyba pod wpływem ciosu zadrżała lekko.

– Wiesz… Osobiście nie pochwalam jego zachowania, ale mimo wszystko nie zawsze jestem wstanie na niego wpłynąć. W końcu takie zachowanie nie przystoi czarodziejowi czystej krwi. Do tego jeszcze z rodu Malfoy. Choć może gdybym napisała do cioci Narcyzy… – dziewczyna zamyśliła się przez chwilę. – Ale nie wiem czy to coś by dało. W każdym razie ja już sobie pójdę.

– Jasne – mruknął Harry, odprowadzając ją spojrzeniem. Kiedy drzwi łazienki się za nią zamknęła, westchnął cicho. Pierwszy raz, odkąd pokłócił się z Hermioną, rozmawiał z kimś w normalny sposób, bez obrażania siebie nawzajem jak było w przypadku jego współlokatorów czy warczenia jak to robili pozostali uczniowie. A co było w tym najbardziej zaskakujące to, że osobą, z jaką udało mu się przeprowadzić cywilizowaną rozmowę była Araminta Lestrange, kuzynka Draco Malfoya. To było nie tyle zaskakujące, co szokujące, zważywszy na to, że on był Gryfonem, a ona Ślizgonką.

Posiedział w łazience jeszcze przez kilka minut, po czym udał się na obiad. Wchodząc do Wielkiej Sali poczuł na sobie nieprzychylne spojrzenia większości znajdujących się tam uczniów. Rozejrzawszy się po pomieszczeniu zauważył plakietki o których mówiła wcześniej Lestrange. Starając się to ignorować, usiadł na swoim miejscu. Gdy to zrobił, siedzący tam jego współlokatorzy ostentacyjnie wstali i wyszli, szepcząc między sobą coś o ,,brudnych zdrajcach''. Neville, widząc ich zachowanie, posłał mu przepraszający uśmiech, ale kiedy otwierał usta, by coś powiedzieć, Ron na powrót pojawił się w drzwiach Wielkiej Sali i, patrząc na niego ze zniecierpliwieniem, krzyknął:

– Neville, idziesz czy nie?!

Longbottom z westchnieniem rezygnacji wstał i, ponownie uśmiechając się do Pottera przepraszająco, skierował się w stronę wyjścia. Harry nie miał mu tego za złe, choć było mu trochę przykro z tego powodu. Z lekkim ociąganiem nałożył na talerz ziemniaki, surówkę i dwa udka z kurczaka. Mimo, że nie miał jakoś ochoty jeść, zmusił się by przełknąć chociaż kilka kęsów. Nie bardzo mu się widziało zemdleć z głodu i trafić z tego powodu do skrzydła szpitalnego. Gdy skończył jeść, zamierzał na resztę dnia zaszyć się w bibliotece. Chciał poszukać jakiś zaklęć, które mogłyby mu pomóc w pierwszym zadaniu. Fakt, że nie miał pojęcia na czym ma polegać pierwsze zadanie znacznie utrudniał sprawę, ale stwierdził, że i tak spróbuje. Niestety, ale jakimś cudem Ron razem z Deanem i Seamusem również znalazł się w bibliotece, więc nie mając ochoty wdawać się z nimi w konfrontacje, a na pewno by do niej doszło, gdyby jednak zdecydował się tam zostać, wrócił do wieży Gryffindoru i schował się w dormitorium. Może nie było to w jego stylu, ale uważał, że tak będzie dla niego najlepiej.

W poniedziałek pierwszymi zajęciami były podwójne eliksiry na które mało się nie spóźnił. Na szczęście przyszedł pod pracownie w ostatniej chwili, zanim zjawił się Snape w całej swej przerażającej postaci, wpuszczając ich do klasy. Oczywiście tak jak było już od dłuższego czasu, Harry usiadł sam w ostatniej ławce. Wcześniej zawsze siedział z Ronem, ale teraz był zmuszony siedzieć sam, ale dzięki temu nikt nie przeszkadzał mu w czasie ważenia eliksirów swoimi nie bardzo śmiesznymi uwagami na temat Ślizgonów. Kiedy wypakował już podręcznik, plik pergaminów i pióro z kałamarzem, zwrócił całą swą uwagę na Snape'a, który przeszedł wzdłuż ławek, tocząc zimnym spojrzeniem po uczniach, po czym staną na przodzie klasy i zaczął przemawiać:

– Przez najbliższe trzy miesiące będziemy ważyć dość skomplikowane eliksiry, dlatego żeby uniknąć jak najwięcej wybuchów i uszkodzeń będziecie ważyć je w parach na które osobiście was podzielę. Panna Granger z panem Malfoyem, pan Finnigan z panem Zabinim, pan Potter z panną Lestrange… – kiedy mężczyzna kontynuował, uczniowie zaczęli się przesiadać. Po kilku chwilach każdy siedział już ze swoją parą i posyłali sobie nawzajem zniechęcone spojrzenia. Wyjątkiem byli Harry i Araminta, którzy patrzyli wyczekującym wzrokiem na profesora. – Dziś uwarzycie eliksir na czyraki. Przepis macie na tablicy. Brać się w tej chwili do roboty.

Momentalnie po sali rozniosło się ciche szuranie i trochę gniewne szepty między partnerami. Araminta widząc takie zachowanie, skrzywiła się. Była naprawdę zadowolona, że dostał jej się do pary Potter, a nie Weasley czy co gorsza Longbottom, który zawsze musi wysadzić swój eliksir. Jeszcze zawsze mogła skończyć w parze z Granger, a co by było chyba jeszcze gorsze. Może i ta dziewucha była najlepszą uczennicą na ich roku, ale po prostu nie cierpiała jej i raczej nic tego nie zmieni. Jej zdaniem była zbyt przemądrzała i ciekawska. Zawsze musiała wszystko wiedzieć, a ją to niezwykle wkurzało.

– Potter, ty pójdziesz po potrzebne składniki, a ja w tym czasie przygotuję nasz kociołek – stwierdziła, odwracając głowę w kierunku swojego partnera, który kiwnął głową, zgadzając się na to bez słowa, po czym poszedł w stronę szafki na składniki. Zabrał te, które potrzebowali do eliksiru na czyraki i wrócił na miejsce.

Przygotowywanie eliksiru szło im dość sprawnie. Dziewczyna z cierpliwością tłumaczyła Harry'emu jak powinien pokroić poszczególne składniki. Ani razu go nie obraziła tak jak to zazwyczaj robił Malfoy czy Snape, więc był z tego zadowolony. Musiał przyznać, że od niej dowiedział się więcej o ważeniu eliksirów niż od Snape'a przez ostatnie trzy lata, a ich wywar był w odpowiednim kolorze i konsystencji. Choć idealny tak jak ten Draco i Hermiony nie był, to Snape nie bardzo miał się do czego przyczepić i musiał wstawić im Powyżej Oczekiwań. Kiedy wstawiał im tą ocenę, posyłał Potterowi podejrzliwe spojrzenia.

Pod koniec drugiej lekcji, w momencie gdy wszyscy już oddali swoje eliksiry w bardziej lub mniej użytecznej postaci, profesor stanął na katedrze i potoczył po wszystkich zimnym wzrokiem pod wpływem którego praktycznie każdy mimowolnie się wzdrygnął, po czym odchrząknął i powiedział głosem w którym doskonale było słychać sarkazm:

– Na następnej lekcji będzie sprawdzian. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że nawet jeśli jesteście o nim poinformowani to jedynie część z was się do niego przygotuje. I to naprawdę mała, więc i tak wyświadczam wam przysługę mówiąc o nim, bo każdy kto go obleje będzie miał zakaz wstępu na lekcje eliksirów przez następne trzy miesiące. Podzieliłem was na pary już dzisiaj, bo jeśli jeden z partnerów nie zda tego testu to automatycznie również ta druga osoba go nie zdaje.

W sali dało się słyszeć oburzone głosy uczniów, które ucichły jak tylko Snape odebrał Gryffindorowi dwadzieścia punktów za robienie niepotrzebnego zamieszania. Ron, zrobiwszy się purpurowy na twarzy ze złości, już chciał coś powiedzieć, wygarnąć mu co o nim myśli, ale na szczęście został powstrzymany przez siedzącą za nim Hermionę. Jeśli by ona tego nie zrobiła na pewno nie skończyłoby się to tylko na dwudziestu ujemnych punktach.

Jak tylko zadzwonił gong oznajmiając koniec lekcji, wszyscy zaczęli się pakować w wręcz ekspresowym tempie, by jak najszybciej opuścić laboratorium i nie podpaść Snape'owi jeszcze bardziej. Nikomu nie marzyło się dostanie szlabanu i spędzenie co najmniej tygodnia na szorowaniu brudnych, cuchnących kociołków.

– Jejku, nigdy bym nie pomyślał, że kiedykolwiek dostanę z Eliksirów wyższą ocenę niż nędzny – przyznał Harry, wychodząc razem z Lestrange z klasy. – Ale jestem zadowolony i nie mam zamiaru na to narzekać.

– Nie rozumiem czemu przez poprzednie trzy lata twoje eliksiry wyglądały fatalnie, skoro teraz poszło ci przy ważeniu naprawdę dobrze. Owszem jest kilka rzeczy nad którymi powinieneś popracować jak choćby techniki krojenia, ale i tak jest to spora różnica – powiedziała Araminta, zatrzymując się w połowie korytarza i patrząc na niego pytająco.

– Sądzę, że to dlatego, że ty wytłumaczyłaś mi jak powinienem przygotowywać dane składniki. I nie warczałaś na mnie za każdym razem kiedy mało nie zepsułem naszego eliksiru – mruknął, odwracając wzrok z lekkim zawstydzeniem. – Poza tym umiesz w bardziej przystępny sposób wytłumaczyć to wszystko w przeciwieństwie do Snape'a.

– Jeśli chcesz mogę ci pomóc w eliksirach – zaproponowała. – Oczywiście proponuję to tylko dlatego, że mam zamiar zdać ten test, a jak słyszałeś Snape'a to jeśli jeden z dwóch partnerów go nie zaliczy, oboje oblewają, a ja w żadnym wypadku nie mam zamiaru do tego dopuścić.

Harry spojrzał na nią zaskoczony. Nie spodziewał się takiej propozycji, ale musiał przyznać, że była ona korzystna dla obojga. On podszkoli się z przedmiotu, który mu totalnie nie idzie, a ona będzie miała pewność, że oboje zdadzą ten najbliższy test. Poza tym w końcu dziewczyna zawsze mogła chcieć w zamian za pomoc nie wiadomo czego, a tak układ ten wydaje się być równie korzystny dla obu stron. W końcu, mimo wszystko, była Ślizgonką, więc było to oczywiste, ale nie wyczuł od niej żadnego podstępu dlatego właśnie zdecydował się jednak zaryzykować. Przecież chyba nic nie ma takiego do stracenia, prawda?

– Zgadzam się.

– W takim razie co powiesz, żebyśmy spotykali się codziennie po ostatniej lekcji w bibliotece na, powiedzmy, jakieś dwie godziny? Postaram ci się jak najbardziej zrozumiale wytłumaczyć sposoby krojenia i przygotowywania składników oraz ich właściwości i dlaczego niektórych nie powinno się ze sobą łączyć – powiedziała Araminta, ponawiając drogę do klasy transmutacji, a Harry ruszył za nią. Po drodze mijali wielu uczniów śpieszących się na następne lekcje, którzy widząc spokojnie rozmawiających ze sobą Gryfona i Ślizgonke byli po prostu zszokowani i zaczynali między sobą szeptać, ale oni sobie z tego w ogóle nic nie robili. W tamtym momencie jakoś nie bardzo ich to interesowało, z różnych powodów.

– Codziennie? No wiesz, mnie to nie przeszkadza, ale twoi przyjaciele pewnie będą źli, że poświęcasz im przez to mniej czasu – stwierdził, przyglądając się jej z uwagą.

– To nie będzie problemem. Zrozumieją. Poza tym jeśli nie miałbyś nic przeciwko od czasu do czasu by się do nas przyłączyli. To jak? Pasuje ci taki układ?

– Tak. Raczej tak.

– W takim razie do zobaczenia po obiedzie – dziewczyna mówiąc to posłała mu szybkie spojrzenie, a następnie weszła do klasy profesor McGonagall, zostawiając pod drzwiami lekko oszołomionego Pottera. Nie przejmując się tym, usiadła w trzeciej ławce obok swojej najlepszej przyjaciółki, Dafne Greengrass, która przyglądała jej się uważnie. Gdy tylko to dostrzegła, zapytała: – O co chodzi?

– Zastanawiam się jakim cudem udało ci się zdobyć za tamten eliksir Powyżej Oczekiwań mając za partnera taką łamagę jak Potter – mruknęła Dafne, opierając głowę na ręce.

– Potter nie jest aż taką łamagą z eliksirów jak sądzisz. Wystarczy mu dobrze wytłumaczyć, a idzie mu całkiem nieźle. Rozmawiałam z nim na ten temat i zaproponowałam mu korepetycje z eliksirów – odparła Araminta, patrzą na nią zdziwiona jej swobodną postawą. Jej przyjaciółka zazwyczaj siedziała na lekcji wyprostowana niczym struna. Oczywiście wyjątkiem była Historia Magii, ale jedyną osobą siedzącą w tedy prosto i słuchającą nauczyciela była ta głupia Granger.

– Pogięło cię?! – syknęła Dafne zdenerwowana. – Przecież to Gryfon! Już nawet nie wspomnę, że to Harry ,,Cholerny'' Potter! Powiedz mi, że tylko żartowałaś, błagam cię.

– Nie, nie żartowałam. Codziennie po lekcja będziemy spotykać się w bibliotece. Zrobiłam to tylko dlatego, że naprawdę chcę zdać ten cholerny test, a to chyba jedyne wyjście. Jeśli chcesz możesz do nas dołączyć.

– Nie, dzięki. Raczej nie skorzystam.

– To twoja decyzja, ale jakbyś zmieniła zdanie zawsze może przyjść.

– Ok, ale nie wydaje mi się, żebym zmieniła zdanie – szepnęła Dafne i w tej samej chwili do klasy weszła profesor McGonagall, a wszystkie rozmowy szybko ucichły. Tak kobieta potrafiła być naprawdę straszna, gdy się zdenerwuje, a nikt wolał nie sprawdzać granic jej cierpliwości.

Transmutacja jak i reszta przed popołudniowych lekcji minęła tego dnia w miarę spokojnie, za to w czasie obiadu cała Wielka Sala wprost huczała od plotek na temat Harry'ego i Araminty. Niektórzy sądzili, że on chce ją wykorzystać w wygraniu Turnieju Trójmagicznego, a inni uważali, że jest wręcz na odwrót, ale większość była zgodna co do tego, że Potter bratał się z wrogiem. Samemu zainteresowanemu nie podobało się to, że musi tego wszystkiego wysłuchiwać, ale jeśli chciał zjeść obiad był do tego zmuszony. Właśnie z tego powodu starał się zjeść posiłek jak najszybciej tylko mógł. Gdy jego talerz zrobił się pusty, wstał od stołu i szybkim krokiem skierował się w stronę wyjścia. Już miał wyjść, kiedy drogę zagrodził mu Ron mając wściekły wyraz twarzy.

– Mógłbyś się przesunąć? – poprosił, starając się być uprzejmym. – Chcę przejść.

– Ach tak? Wielki Harry Potter chce przejść? Wiesz, co, Potter? Nie zawsze to czego ty chcesz jest najważniejsze, podły zdrajco – warknął Ron, popychając swojego byłego najlepszego przyjaciela, który stracił na moment równowagę, ale już po chwili ją odzyskał. – Nie dość, że wrzuciłeś swoje nazwisko do Czary Ognia to jeszcze zaczynasz zadawać się z tymi oślizgłymi Ślizgonami? Nawet nie wiedziałem, że można aż tak nisko upaść.

– Ron, ile razy mam ci powtarzać, że to nie ja wrzuciłem swoje nazwisko do Czary Ognia? Poza tym jestem z Lestrange w parze na eliksirach i oboje mamy zamiar zaliczyć ten cholerny test, który ma być na następnej lekcji. Dlatego właśnie mamy zamiar się razem uczyć. Przecież słyszałeś co powiedział Snape. Jeśli jeden z partnerów nie zda tego testu, to obaj oblewają, więc radzę ci się również wziąć za naukę. Świat nie kręci się tylko wokół quidditcha – stwierdził Harry, po czym wyminął purpurowiejącego rudzielca i wyszedł z Wielkiej Sali. Nawet nie zauważył, że po jego słowach zapadła w pomieszczeniu cisza, a po chwili wybuchły głośne rozmowy na temat tego zajścia.

Ron, upokorzony na oczach prawie całej szkoły, wybiegł na korytarz, gdzie czekali na niego Dean, Seamus oraz Neville i całą czwórką udali się na ostatnią tego dnia lekcję, którą była opieka nad magicznymi stworzeniami. Kiedy tam dotarli, na miejscu było już większość uczniów z czwartego rocznika Gryffindor–Slytherin. Hagrid, wprost promieniejąc szczęściem i dumą, stał przed klasą, a obok niego piętrzył się stos skrzynek w których znajdowały się sklątki tylnowybuchowe. Pół olbrzym zdawał się w ogóle nie zwracać uwagi na zdegustowane miny swoich studentów, którzy odruchowo cofnęli się od skrzyń krok do tyłu. Kiedy wyjaśnił im co będą z nimi robić, po polanie na której się znajdowali rozniósł się szmer cichych rozmów.

Wyprowadzanie tych stworzeń nikomu nie przypadło do gustu. Tym bardziej, że średnio co kilka minut któraś wybuchała, a pechowiec, który trzymał jej smycz został pociągnięty kawałek brzuchem po ziemi okropnie brudząc sobie szatę na zielono–brązowo. Kolory te w szczególności nie spodobały się Gryfonom, którzy głośno wyrażali swoje zdanie na ten temat przy wtórze narzekań i dogryzań równie brudnych Ślizgonów.

Harry z bolesnym jękiem po raz kolejny wylądował na twardej, lekko wilgotnej ziemi, a niezbyt duża sklątka tylnowybuchowa, którą trzymał na smyczy, przeciągnęła go dość spory kawałek po polanie. Kiedy się zatrzymał, usłyszał po chwili nad sobą głośny, ironiczny, bardzo dobrze mu znany śmiech. Zerknął szybko w górę i zauważył uśmiechającego się szyderczo Draco Malfoya, który patrzył na niego z doskonale widoczną w oczach złośliwością.

– Co, Potter, w końcu zrozumiałeś, że nie dorastasz mi nawet do pięt? – zakpił Malfoy, a jego kumple zaczęli rechotać.

– Wiesz co, Malfoy? Masz rację. Nie dorastam do pięt twojemu ogromnemu ego – stwierdził Harry, wstając i, otrzepawszy się względnie z ziemi, posłał mu chłodne spojrzenie, po czym szybkim krokiem oddalił się od niego niezbyt mocno pociągając za sobą na smyczy sklątkę tylnowybuchową.

– Pożałujesz tego jeszcze, Potter! – krzyknął za nim nieźle wkurzony Malfoy, ale on nic sobie z tego nic nie robił. Prawdę powiedziawszy jakoś w tym roku naprawdę miał go gdzieś. Jedyne co się dla niego teraz liczyło to to żeby przeżyć ten głupi turniej w możliwie w jednym kawałku. Naprawdę nie widziała mu się śmierć w wieku zaledwie czternastu lat.

– Cholibka, Harry, wszystko w porząsiu? – zapytał Hagrid, patrząc na niego zmartwionym wzrokiem.

– Na tyle na ile może być w porządku w moim przypadku – mruknął, wzruszając przy tym lekko ramionami.

– Może wpadłbyś do mnie po lekcji na herbatkę? – zaproponował Hagrid, kładąc swoją wielką dłoń na jego ramieniu, na co pod Harrym mimowolnie ugięły się kolana pod wpływem jej dość sporego ciężaru.

– Wybacz, ale nie mogę. Umówiłem się w bibliotece z Lestrange. Będzie mi tłumaczyć eliksiry.

– Z panną Lestrange? – zdziwił się Rubeus. – Cholibka, Harry, wiesz co robisz? Nie mówię, że każdy Ślizgon jest zły, ale powinieneś na nią uważać. Jej rodzice… nie ważne. Po prostu powinieneś mieć oczy szeroko otwarte.

– ,,Jej rodzice'' co? Co masz na myśli? – Harry spojrzał na niego z niezrozumieniem w oczach. Naprawdę nie wiedział co może być nie tak z rodzicami Lestrange. Byli niebezpieczni czy co? Ale ona nie wyglądała jakby coś knuła przeciwko niemu, więc nie miał zielonego pojęcia o czym mężczyzna mówił.

– Jak mówiłem, nie ważne, ale proszę, bądź ostrożny.

– Dobrze, ale wiesz, ona zaproponowała te korepetycje tylko ze względu na to, że Snape podzielił nas dzisiaj na pary i przez następne trzy miesiące będziemy w nich ważyć eliksiry, oczywiście jeśli zdamy test, który zrobi nam na następnej lekcji. Powiedział, że jeśli jedna osoba go nie zda to obaj partnerzy oblewają, więc sądzę, że robi to tylko dlatego, by się upewnić, że go zaliczymy – wyjaśnił Harry, a Hagrid pokiwał ze zrozumieniem głową, po czym powiedział:

– Rozumiem, ale i tak chciałbym , żebyś na siebie uważał.

Chłopak zgodził się, a następnie oddalił się kawałek ze swoją sklątką tylnowybuchową zastanawiając się dlaczego Hagrid był taki przerażony, gdy wspominał o rodzicach Lestrange. Najłatwiej byłoby zapytać Ślizgonke, ale uważał, że raczej by mu tego nie powiedziała. W końcu nie miała ku temu żadnych powodów, więc się nawet temu nie dziwił. Postanowił poczekać i spróbować wyciągnąć to od Hagrida. Przecież jego przyjaciel zawsze miał długi język, kiedy wypił za dużo, dlatego nie pozostało mu na razie nic innego jak czekać na moment, kiedy ten będzie po kilku głębszych. Z tym postanowieniem kontynuował wyprowadzanie swojej sklątki tylnowybuchowej, która po raz kolejny wybuchła, odrzucając go nieznacznie w tył, a następnie pociągnęła kawałek po ziemi.


	2. Chapter 2

ROZDZIAŁ 2

Harry musiał przyznać, że całkiem dobrze dogadywał się z Aramintą, dlatego właśnie nawet po zdaniu testu z eliksirów nadal spotykali się w bibliotece wspólnie się ucząc. Okazało się, że dziewczyna ma pewne problemy z obroną przed czarną magią, więc Harry zaproponował, że może jej pomóc, na co ona, choć wydawałoby się, że trochę niechętnie, zgodziła się. Czasami dołączała do nich Dafne, która zazwyczaj robiła to tylko, dlatego, że nie chciała, żeby jej najlepsza przyjaciółka była skazana na zbyt długie przebywanie z Potterem sam na sam.

Tymczasem pierwsze zadanie Turnieju Trójmagicznego zbliżało się wielkimi krokami, a Harry nie miał bladego pojęcia, na czym ono będzie polegać. To było trochę straszne nie wiedzieć, co cię będzie czekać, a do tego jeszcze w tym turnieju ginęli ludzie, co ani trochę nie było pocieszające. Kiedy po raz kolejny zaszył się sam w bibliotece po kolacji, by poszukać zaklęć, które mogłyby być, choć trochę przydatne w przeżyciu, podeszła do niego pierwszoroczna Gryfonka o krótkich mysich włosach. Widać było, że jest strasznie skrępowana, bo była bliska połamania sobie palców, ale po chwili, przełknąwszy ślinę, wyjąkała cicho:

– P… profesor H… Hagrid chce c… cię widzieć.

Moment później Harry ze zdumieniem patrzył, jak dziewczynka szybko wybiega z biblioteki. To było trochę dziwne, ale nie było jego sprawą, więc wzruszywszy ramionami, posprzątał leżące na stoliku książki, a następnie opuścił bibliotekę. W kilka minut znalazł się pod chatką gajowego. Kiedy zapukał, ze środka rozległo się głośne szczekanie Kła, po czym w drzwiach pojawił się Hagrid.

– Wchodź, Harry, do środka – powiedział, otwierając szerzej drzwi. Harry, zrobiwszy to, o co prosił go przyjaciel, spojrzał na niego pytająco. – Masz pelerynę-niewidkę, nie? – zapytał Hagrid, wprawiając go w zdziwienie.

– Mam. Odkąd Czara Ognia wyrzuciła moje nazwisko zawsze noszę ją przy sobie na wszelki wypadek – odpowiedział Harry, wyciągając z torby pelerynę. – Ale nie bardzo rozumiem, o co chodzi. Dlaczego pytasz właśnie o nią? Coś się stało?

Zanim Hagrid odpowiedział, rozległo się ponowne pukanie. Hagrid podskoczył z zaskoczenia i, zanim otworzył drzwi, ruchem ręki kazał Harry'emu schować się pod peleryną-niewidką, który szybko to zrobił, a kiedy drzwi zostały otwarte, zauważył stojącą tam Madame Maxime ubraną w elegancką niebieską szatę i kapelusz z kilkoma dużymi piórami. Hagrid powitał ją dość wylewnie, po czym skierowali się razem w stronę Zakazanego Lasu, a Harry poszedł za nimi. W kilkanaście minut później cała trójka znalazła się głęboko w lesie niedaleko dużej polany, niezauważona przez znajdujących się tam czarodziei.

Prawdę powiedziawszy Harry był w głębokim szoku tym, co tam zobaczył. To musiał być chyba jakiś żart i to do tego naprawdę nieśmieszny. Smoki? Smoki na terenie Hogwartu? To ma być ich pierwsze zadanie w turnieju? I co mają niby z nimi zrobić, co? Zabić? Pokonać? Odebrać coś, czego będą pilnowały? Przecież one w zaledwie kilka sekund mogą ich najzwyczajniej w świecie spopielić na proch! I niby mieli o tym nie wiedzieć dopóki nie staną z nimi twarzą w twarz? Toż to było czyste samobójstwo. I Dumbledore na to pozwolił? To wszystko po prostu było takie nierealne.

Kiedy odchodził stamtąd, kątem oka zauważył czającego się za jednym z drzew Karkarowa. Był przekonany, że tamten przekaże wszystko Krumowi, a Maxime Delacour. Czyli jedynym, który nie będzie świadomy tego, z czym przyjdzie im się mierzyć będzie Diggory. Czy powinien mu o tym powiedzieć? Nie był, co do tego pewny. W końcu, co on by z tego miał? Dobry uczynek na sumieniu, że każdy z uczestników turnieju ma równe szanse na zwycięstwo? A on niby, kim jest? Jakiś samarytanin? Harry, gdy uświadomił sobie, o czym myśli, aż zatrzymał się zaskoczony tym. Od kiedy on myślał w takich kategoriach? Chyba za dużo czasu spędzał w towarzystwie Araminty i zaczyna się mu udzielać punk widzenia Ślizgonów. Ale jakoś mu to nie przeszkadzało. Czuł się dobrze w towarzystwie Araminty i jej trochę zgryźliwej przyjaciółki Greengrass. Czasami miał wrażenie, że nawet lepiej niż w towarzystwie Hermiony i Rona, za którymi już coraz mniej tęsknił.

W momencie, gdy znalazł się w Wieży Gryffindoru doszedł do wniosku, że najpierw musi skontaktować się z Syriuszem, więc czym prędzej zabrał się za pisanie listu. Kiedy skończył, z zadowoleniem stwierdził, że zdąży go jeszcze wysłać zanim zapadnie cisza nocna. Miał nadzieję, że Syriusz odpisze, czym prędzej, bo naprawdę nie miał pomysłu jak poradzić sobie ze smokiem.

* * *

Araminta razem ze starszym o trzy lata bratem Lysandrem była wychowywana przez młodszą siostrę swojej matki, Narcyzę Malfoy, oraz jej męża Lucjusza. Choć dziewczyna nie przywiązywała aż tak wielkiego znaczenia czystości krwi, to nie była raczej zbyt przychylnie nastawiona do mugoli. Sądziła, tak jak większość jej podobnych, że to upokarzające, że czarodzieje muszą się ukrywać przed niemagicznymi, ale nie tolerowała prześladowań mugolaków. Mimo wszystko to przecież też czarodzieje, prawda? Mimo braku dobrego pochodzenia, ale w końcu znalazłoby się kilku czarodziei również czystej krwi niemających dobrego pochodzenia jak choćby tacy Weasleyowie.

Odkąd Araminta pamiętała każdy mówił jej, że jest z wyglądu bardzo podobna do matki. Ją to nie bardzo obchodziło. Nie znała matki, bo ta razem z ojcem przez praktycznie całe jej życie siedziała w Azkabanie za wierną służbę Czarnemu Panu i najpewniej nie traciła nadziei, że ten wkrótce powróci. W każdym razie tak mówił jej wujek Lucjusz. Ale dla niej to było po prostu śmieszne. Przecież Czarny Pan został pokonany trzynaście lat wcześniej, w Halloween, przez Harry'ego Pottera, który jako pierwszy przeżył klątwę uśmiercającą. A jeśli już mowa o Harrym Potterze to całkiem dobrze się z nim dogadywała. Musiała przyznać, że go nawet polubiła. Nie był taki jak pozostali Gryfoni, którzy byli strasznie głośni i chamscy. Im dłużej z nim przebywała, tym częściej zauważała tę różnicę. Poza tym przez ostatnie kilka tygodni poznała go na tyle, że wierzyła mu, że to nie on wrzucił swoje nazwisko do Czary Ognia.

Westchnęła cicho, wracając do przepisywania wypracowania na temat patronusa, które musieli oddać w poniedziałek. Musiała go przepisać po tym jak Potter w czasie sprawdzania go wyłapał kilka błędów i je popoprawiał. Wiedziała, że pewnie ma, co do nich rację, więc się nie kłóciła. W końcu był najlepszy z obrony przed czarną magią, a poza tym rok wcześniej miał dodatkowe lekcje z profesorem Lupinem i na patronusach znał się najlepiej z ich rocznika.

– Co robisz, siostrzyczko moja kochana? – zapytał Lysander uśmiechając się przy tym szeroko, po czym usiadł obok niej na kanapie. Miało się wrażenie jakby jego poza mówiła ,,Jestem panem i władcą, klękajcie przede mną zwykli śmiertelnicy''.

– Nie widać? Przepisuję – odparła trochę zgryźliwie, patrząc morderczo na plamy z atramentu, jakie zrobiły się na pergaminie. – Patrz, co żeś zrobił. Przez ciebie muszę kolejny raz przepisywać to na nowo. Jeśli być dokładnym to już trzeci raz.

– Ej, nie wyżywaj się na mnie. Te dwa wcześniejsze razy to nie moja wina. Mnie tu nawet nie było - zaprotestował Lysander gwałtownie. – Jeśli chcesz wiedzieć to byłem z Rose na spacerze.

– Przecież wiem – westchnęła Araminta z rezygnacją. – Po prostu mam dość ciągłego przepisywania w kółko tego samego, a już prawie skończyłam. Ręka mnie boli od tego.

Lysander bez słowa wyciągnął z kieszeni szkolnego mundurka swoją różdżkę i wycelował nią w esej Araminty, po czym chrząknął i, zatoczywszy różdżką kółka nad plamami, powiedział:

– _Flexilis Atramentum*._

Kiedy plamy znikły, Araminta uśmiechnęła się z ulgą. Była naprawdę wdzięczna bratu. Można powiedzieć, że zaoszczędził jej nie tylko czas, ale też nerwy, bo jednak nie będzie zmuszona znowu tego przepisywać. Poza tym będzie musiała poprosić Lysandra, żeby w najbliższej przyszłości nauczył ją tego zaklęcia. Dzięki niemu na pewno zaoszczędziłaby trochę czasu, który zawsze marnuje na ciągłe przepisywanie jednego i tego samego, bo ciągle ktoś musi jej przerywać.

– A co tam u twojego Potterka, co? Jak mu idzie przygotowywanie do pierwszego zadania? – zapytał Lysander, a jego wargi wygięły się w ironicznym uśmiechu. – Wiesz, że ponad połowa szkoły zakłada się w ile minut po rozpoczęciu zadania zemdleje ze strachu? Stawka jest naprawdę wysoka. Doszła już chyba do dwustu sześćdziesięciu galeonów.

– Po pierwsze – zaczęła Araminta niebezpiecznie mrużąc oczy – to Potter nie jest mój. Pomagam mu tylko z eliksirami, a on mi z obroną przed czarną magią. Po drugie: jakie znowu zakłady? Co żeś ty znowu wymyślił, co? Przecież hazard na dużą skalę jest w szkole surowo zabroniony. Nie, czekaj. Niech zgadnę. To pomysł Draco, co nie? Tylko on mógł wpaść na równie genialny pomysł.

– Masz rację, te zakłady to pomysł Draco. Chyba chce w ten sposób jeszcze bardziej nastawić przeciw Potterowi wszystkich uczniów.

– To dziecinne – prychnęła Araminta, wracając do przepisywania eseju. Odkąd Potter odrzucił jego przyjaźń na pierwszym roku, miała wrażenie, że w Draco coś wstąpiło. Do tego nie może znieść, że Potter jest lepszym graczem quidditcha od niego. Jak tylko nadarzy się ku temu okazja, obraża go i prowokuje do kłótni, co zawsze kończy się źle. A w tym roku było kilka razy gorzej, niż w poprzednich latach. Poza tym uważała, że to, co zrobił profesor Moody na początku roku, naprawdę należało się Draco. W tedy myślała, że da mu to jakąś nauczkę i się opamięta, ale jak widać myliła się. Efekt był całkowicie odwrotny. Chyba będzie musiała wyciągnąć ciężką artylerię zanim ten idiota wpakuje się w poważne kłopoty. Tak, najwyższy czas napisać do cioci Narcyzy.

W kilka minut skończyła przepisywać esej, po czym szybko pozbierała swoje rzeczy ze stolika i gwałtownie wstała z kanapy, zaskakując tym nagłym ruchem Lysandra.

– A ty gdzie idziesz? – zapytał, patrząc na nią zdziwionym wzrokiem.

– Muszę pilnie napisać do kogoś list – stwierdziła wymijająco, a już po chwili znikła w wąskim korytarzu, gdzie znajdowały się dormitoria dziewcząt. Kiedy weszła do swojego dormitorium, które aktualnie było puste, usiadła przy biurku stojącym przy jej łóżku i wyciągnęła z szuflady jasnoniebieską papeterię z herbem rodu Lestrange znajdującym się u samej góry, pośrodku. Zanurzywszy pióro w kałamarzu, zaczęła pisać. Jej pismo było równe i eleganckie, jak przystało na czarodziejkę czystej krwi.

_Kochana ciociu!_

_Na wstępie mego listu przesyłam najserdeczniejsze pozdrowienia i wyrażam szczerą nadzieję, że list ten zastał Cię w jak najlepszym zdrowiu, a wujkowi Lucjuszowi powodzi się w Ministerstwie Magii i jego podwładni nie nadszarpują zbytnio jego nerwów._

_Piszę do Ciebie z tego powodu, że Draco zaczyna zachowywać się karygodnie. Obawiam się, że jeśli nie przystopuje może się to dla niego źle skończyć, ale może powinna zacząć od początku. Jak wiesz, Hogwart ma dwóch reprezentantów: Cedrika Diggory i Harry'ego Pottera. Z tego, co wiem w drugim przypadku zaszła pewna pomyłka, ale jako, że jego nazwisko wyrzuciła Czara Ognia był zmuszony wziąć udział w turnieju. Draco nie bardzo się to podoba, co jest jak najbardziej zrozumiałe, ale to, co wyprawia zaczyna być oburzające. Najpierw stworzył plakietki z napisem ,,Potter cuchnie'' i na każdym kroku się nimi afiszuje, a teraz zorganizował jeszcze nielegalne zakłady. Jeśli nauczyciele się o tym dowiedzą, na pewno nie obejdzie się bez zawieszania. Próbowałam z nim rozmawiać, ale nie chce mnie słuchać._

_Jestem pewna, że Ty będziesz umiała wpłynąć na Draco zanim będzie za późno._

_Z uszanowaniem,_

_Twoja ukochana siostrzenica,_

_Araminta._

Skończywszy pisać, złożyła papeterię na pół i włożyła ją do koperty w tym samym kolorze, którą szybko zaadresowała i opatrzyła pieczęcią woskową rodu Lestrange. Spojrzawszy na zegarek, zdecydowała się wysłać list dopiero następnego dnia, bo za kilka minut miała się zacząć cisza nocna, a jakoś nie widziało jej się, żeby wpaść na któregoś z profesorów i dostać ujemne punkty razem ze szlabanem do kompletu.

Westchnąwszy włożyła list do szuflady, po czym postanowiła położyć się wcześniej, więc zanim wróciły pozostałe dziewczyny wzięła swoją jedwabną jasnofioletową koszulę nocną do kostek z długim rękawem oraz przypory toaletowe i zamknęła się w łazience, bo wziąć prysznic. Gdy pierwsze krople gorącej wody dotknęły jej skóry, zamruczała z aprobatą. Tego właśnie jej było teraz potrzeba po tym niezwykle męczącym dniu. Tak, zdecydowanie tego.

Następnego dnia, jeszcze przed śniadaniem udała się do sowiarni i przywiązała kopertę z listem do pięknego szarego puchacza, który moment wcześniej z gracją sfrunął ze swojej żerdzi i usiadł jej na ramieniu, pohukując przy tym cicho jakby mówił, że w końcu jest coś do roboty.

– No, Herkules, zanieś to do Malfoy Manor, dobrze? – poprosiła, głaszcząc delikatnie jego gładkie pióra. - Tylko uważaj na siebie, dobrze? To ważny list i chciałabym żebyś go dostarczył jak najszybciej, rozumiesz?

W odpowiedzi puchacz zahukał głośniej i kiwnął lekko łepkiem, po czym zerwał się do lotu i wyleciał przez okno. Wiedziała, że jeszcze przed obiadem przyleci odpowiedź od cioci Narcyzy, dlatego już ze spokojnym sumieniem udała się do Wielkiej Sali, gdzie już czekała na nią Dafne, więc z cichym westchnieniem usiadła obok niej i nalała sobie kubek gorącego kakao.

– Już za tydzień pierwsze zadanie, co nie? – zapytała Dafne, odkładając na talerz tost posmarowany dżemem z leśnych owoców. – Ciekawe, co to będzie. Może będą musieli się z kimś pojedynkować? Jak uważasz?

– To bardzo prawdopodobne – mruknęła z obojętnością Araminta.

* * *

Harry, ziewając okropnie, usiadł przy stole Gryffindoru. Przez pół nocy nie zmrużył oka, bo jak tylko zamykał oczy pokazywały mu się te przeklęte smoki. Jeden gorszy od drugiego, choć jeśli miałby być ze sobą szczery to najbardziej nie podobał mu się ten czarny z wielkimi kolcami na głowie, grzbiecie i ogonie. I oni mają z nimi walczyć? Wolne żarty. Jeśli czegoś szybko nie wymyśli to niedługo będzie tylko kupką popiołu. Aż się skrzywił na tę myśl. Miał szczęście, że tego dnia była sobota i będzie mógł cały dzień oświęcić na znalezienie sposobu na pokonanie smoka. Albo w każdym razie przeżycie spotkania z nim.

Ziewnął po raz kolejny i lekko nieprzytomnym wzrokiem spojrzał na leżące przed nim jedzenie. Musiał coś zjeść. Pusty żołądek raczej niezbyt dobrze robił koncentracji nad treścią książki, a koncentracja była mu teraz bardzo potrzebna żeby przeżyć. Kiedy był w takcie jedzenia kanapki z szynką i serem, do Wielkiej Sali wleciała sowia poczta. Moment później tuż przed jego nosem wylądowała wielka płomykówka, która pohukując cicho, wyciągnęła w jego stronę nóżkę z przywiązanym listem. Szybko odwiązał kawałek pergaminu i, rozwinąwszy go, zagłębił się w jego treść.

_Harry,_

_to, co napisałeś zaniepokoiło mnie. Czy mógłbyś być dzisiaj o północy sam w pokoju wspólnym Gryffindoru? Odpisz jak najszybciej, bo musimy porozmawiać nie tylko o pierwszym zadaniu, ale i o całym tym turnieju. Poza tym miej oczy szeroko otwarte i niebój się mnie informować o każdej dziwnej rzeczy, która się wydarzy,_

_Syriusz._

Nie zwlekając ani chwili, Harry wyciągnął pióro z torby, którą zawsze miał przy sobie, i na odwrocie szybko naskrobał odpowiedź, po czym na powrót przywiązał pergamin do nóżki sowy. Płomykówka zahukała głośno i szybko odleciała, a on wziął się z powrotem za jedzenie śniadania. Gdy skończył, udał się do biblioteki, gdzie spędził czas aż do obiadu. Znalazł kilka książek o smokach, ale w większości były one dla niego bezużyteczne, ale w jednej znalazł coś interesującego na temat jednego ze smoków, które widział zeszłego wieczora w Zakazanym Lesie. Chińskie ogniomioty były bardzo podobne do węży, zarówno zewnętrznie jak i wewnętrznie, i w znacznym stopniu rozumiały ich język. Po przeczytaniu tego wpadł na pewien pomysł. Trochę był szalony, ale jeśliby się udał może udałoby mu się wyjść z tego bez szwanku. Tylko, że musiałby dostać chińskiego ogniomiota, na co nie ma żadnej gwarancji, dlatego musi wymyśleć jakiś plan B, jeśli dostanie mu się któryś z pozostałych smoków, bo nie widzi mu się oślepianie go, bo tamten jeszcze może wpaść w szał i go po prostu zmiażdżyć.

Zanim wyszedł z biblioteki, zdecydował się jednak powiedzieć Diggory'emu o smokach, więc urwał mały kawałek pergaminu i szybko naskrobał kilka słów.

_Pierwszym zadaniem są smoki. Po jednym dla każdego._

Nie podpisał się. Stwierdził, że to nie w ogóle potrzebne. Spełnił swój obowiązek, jako pomocny Gryfon i tyle.

Przed pójściem na obiad, wstąpił jeszcze do sowiarni i wysłał liścik przez jedną z szkolnych sów, a następnie udał się do Wielkiej Sali. Usiadł na swoim miejscu i nałożył sobie ziemniaków i kurczaka. W pewnej chwili do środka wleciało kilka sów, w tym jedna wylądowała przed Aramintą. Nie mogąc się jakoś powstrzymać z zaciekawieniem przyglądał się jak w miarę czytania na jej twarzy pojawia się pełen satysfakcji uśmiech. Było to trochę niepokojące, dlatego postanowił zapytać, o co chodzi podczas ich dzisiejszej wspólnej sesji naukowej.

Po obiedzie wziął swoje książki z dormitorium, po czym ruszył z powrotem do biblioteki. Kiedy był już na czwartym piętrze, minął się z Hermiona, która widząc go, prychnęła niczym rasowa kotka, po czym unosząc wysoko głowę i patrząc na niego z lekką złością, ostentacyjnie udała się w zupełnie odwrotnym kierunku niż on. Jeśli Harry miałby być ze sobą szczery to jednak jeszcze trochę to bolało, ale nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru wyciągać ręki na zgodę, jako pierwszy. To przecież nie jego wina, że Hermiona i Ron się do niego nie odzywają, więc dlaczego miałby to robić skoro to on przez nich cierpiał? Ale jeśli to oni będą chcieli się pogodzić to możliwe, że im wybaczy.

Aramintę zastał czytającą grubą książkę przy ich stoliku. Widać było, że jest w naprawdę dobrym humorze, bo gdy przed nią usiadł posłała mu najpiękniejszy uśmiech, jaki w życiu widział.

– Cześć, Harry – powiedziała, pierwszy raz nazywając go po imieniu, co go zdziwiło.

– Dobrze się czujesz? – zapytał, patrząc na nią trochę niepewnie. – Wiesz, zawsze mówisz do mnie ,,Potter'', a nie ,,Harry''. To trochę dziwne.

– Mam po prostu wyśmienity humor – stwierdziła, a jej oczy zabłysły.

– A można wiedzieć, co wprawiło się w tak dobry nastrój? – dopytał Harry, wyciągając książki z torby.

– W sumie, mogę ci powiedzieć – odparła Araminta po chwili zastanowienia. – Napisałam do cioci Narcyzy o tym, co Draco wyprawia. Nie była tym zachwycona i odpisała, że razem z wujkiem Lucjuszem będą za tydzień na pierwszym zadaniu i poważnie z nim porozmawiają na temat tego jak powinien się zachowywać czarodziej czystej krwi.

– Acha – mruknął Harry. Mimo, że znał czarodziejski świat już od ponad trzech lat to nadal nie bardzo rozumiał politykę czystości krwi. Ron niewiele o tym mówił, do tego wyrażał się niezbyt przychylnie o czarodziejach czystej krwi. Nie rozumiał, dlaczego. Nie każdy był tak samo arogancji jak Malfoy. Araminta była całkiem sympatyczna, jej przyjaciółka również nie była taka zła. Poza tym Syriusz również był czystej krwi, a był wspaniałym ojcem chrzestnym. A Ron sam przecież był czystej krwi, więc Harry nie rozumiał jak można być aż takim hipokrytą, jakim był właśnie on.

– Napisałeś już ten esej o Eliksirze Słodkiego Snu, co mamy oddać w poniedziałek? – zapytała Araminta, patrząc na niego wyczekującym wzrokiem.

– Jasne, że tak – odpowiedział, natychmiast podając jej pergamin zapisany swoim trochę kanciastym pismem, który jednak się w tym roku trochę poprawił, a z czego był naprawdę zadowolony. Dziewczyna, szybko wziąwszy do ręki jego esej, zaczęła od razu go sprawdzać, poprawiając to, co tam było napisane zdecydowanie rzadziej niż na początku, a co przyjął z niezwykłą ulgą. Był to niewątpliwie znak, że jego eseje z eliksirów były o wiele lepsze niż kiedyś.

* * *

Harry kilka minut przed północą wymknął się cichaczem ze swojego dormitorium i usiadł w Pokoju Wspólnym przed kominkiem w siadzie skrzyżnym. Miał ogromną nadzieję, że nikt nie zdecyduje się na nocną przechadzkę. Nie rozmawiał ze swoim ojcem chrzestnym od końca trzeciego roku, więc bardzo nie chciał przez jakiegoś nocnego marka, który nie umie zasnąć, przerywać tej rozmowy.

– Harry, jesteś sam? – zapytał Syriusz, a Harry podskoczył z zaskoczenia. Był tak zamyślony, że nawet nie zauważył, kiedy głowa Syriusza pojawiła się w płomieniach.

– Tak – odpowiedział przyciszonym głosem. – Tak się cieszę, że cię widzę, Syriuszu.

– Ja też, młody. Wiesz, twój list mnie trochę zaniepokoił. Sądzę, że Dumbledore i Moody mają rację. Ktoś chce cię zabić. Dlatego miej oczy szeroko otwarte i uważaj na siebie, dobrze?

– Oczywiście, Syriuszu – zapewnił Harry, przewracając oczami. – Wiesz, jakoś nie śpieszy mi się na tamtą stronę. Naprawdę.

– Harry, to nie są żarty – upomniał go Syriusz ostrzejszym głosem niż zamierzał.

– Wiem, przepraszam.

– No dobrze. Jeśli chodzi o te smoki… Masz już jakiś pomysł jak sobie z nimi poradzić? Bo wiesz, istnieje proste zaklęcie, którym możesz oślepić smoka.

– Mam pewien pomysł, ale nie jestem pewien czy wypali, dlatego potrzebuję planu B na wszelki wypadek. Co do tego zaklęcia… jakoś nie mam zamiaru zostać zgniecionym przez oślepionego smoka, który wpadł w szał.

– Jak na to popatrzeć od tej strony… to rzeczywiście nie wygląda to za ciekawie – przyznał po chwili Syriusz.

– No właśnie, a do dyspozycji będziemy mieli tylko różdżkę, a przejrzałem kilka książek o smokach i nie znalazłem żadnego innego zaklęcia, które zadziałałoby tylko w jednym egzemplarzu na smoka – mruknął Harry, a jego mina wyglądała dość żałośnie, ale chwilę później nagle go olśniło. – Nie ma zaklęcia, które zadziałałoby na smoka, ale nie było mowy, że za pomocą różdżki nie możemy przyzwać do siebie jakiegoś przedmiotu. W razie potrzeby zawsze mogę przyzwać do siebie Błyskawicę. W końcu dość nieźle radzę sobie na miotle, więc dzięki temu może uda mi się zdobyć to, czego będzie pilnował smok.

– To genialny pomysł, Harry. Na miotle radzisz sobie lepiej od innych – pochwalił go Syriusz, szczerząc przy tym zęby w szerokim uśmiechu. – Zupełnie jak James. On też dobrze latał na miotle. Ale dość o twoim ojcu. Lepiej powiedz, o co chodzi z tym, że Hermiona i Ron się do ciebie nie odzywają.

– No, bo Ron uważa, że to ja wrzuciłem swoje nazwisko do Czary Ognia i jest za to na mnie zły, a Hermiona wkurzyła się na mnie, bo wziąłem się poważnie do nauki i zacząłem mieć równie dobre oceny, co ona. Do tego reszta szkoły też nie jest do mnie przyjaźnie nastawiona. Gdyby nie Araminta, no i czasami Dafne, to nie miałbym, z kim porozmawiać czy spędzić czas poza lekcjami.

– Kim są Araminta i Dafne? – zapytał Syriusz, patrząc na chrześniaka uważnie, po czym ze śmiechem dodał: – Tylko nie mów, że lecisz na dwa fronty, młody.

– To nie tak! – krzyknął cicho Harry, rumieniąc się przy tym nieznacznie. – To tylko koleżanki z roku. Jedyne, które chcą ze mną w ogóle rozmawiać.

– No dobrze. W takim razie może mi coś o nich powiesz, co? Są w Gryffindorze? Albo w Ravenclawie?

Harry mruknął coś cicho pod nosem, ale Syriusz nic z tego nie zrozumiał.

– Mógłbyś powtórzyć? – poprosił.

Zanim Harry zdążył otworzyć ponownie usta, usłyszał za sobą jakiś szmer, a głowa Syriusza momentalnie zniknęła z kominka. Z nietęgą miną Harry spojrzał za siebie i ujrzał schodzącego po schodach zaspanego Rona, który widząc go jakby nagle otrzeźwiał.

– Z kim rozmawiałeś, Potter? – zapytał ze złością. – Sam ze sobą? Wiesz to raczej niezbyt dobrze wróży twojemu zdrowiu psychicznemu.

– Spadaj, Weasley. Nie mam ochoty się teraz z tobą użerać – warknął Harry, wstając.

– Wiesz, co? Ja też – odwarknął Rona, po czym wrócił szybko do dormitorium, odprowadzany pełnym irytacji spojrzeniem zielonych oczu. Harry zaczynał mieć dość tego cholernego idioty. Naprawdę nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego przez ostatnie trzy lata się z nim przyjaźnił.

* * *

*Flexilis Atramentum – (z łac. gumuj atrament) zaklęcie mojego pomysłu.


End file.
